Lost in this world
by Tricia-Bean-Marie23
Summary: This is about how one family, loses a family member unexpectedly, some of these events are based actual events, and please r&r. it would be greatly appreciated, and i suck at summaries right now. "Ever have that feeling, where you just feel alone, and not sure what to do? That's how I'm feeling right about now. I feel like I'm losing control of things..."


Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I have other stories I need to update and finish, but right now, those are going to be on hold for a while. This story, I'm writing is based on true events. I don't own twilight or it's characters, but i do own, Rileigh, Marleigh, Dean and Sierra, and maybe a few more characters that aren't in twilight. This story is based on my dad who has just recently passed away a little over a month and a half ago, and I feel like it would help me in healing if i just write everything out, so i made it into a story, and I'm hoping this is at least somewhat good, and right now, it seems to help to do this, I don't' know how to make it seem any more sense but to do it this way...**

**so this is what the story is going to be about, yes its based on my dad who had suddenly expectantly pass away on me, my brother and my mom. I also, hope that you will like this, and i would like some honest opinions on this story, and i do promise to update as best as i can. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Trish**

Ever have that feeling, where you just feel alone, and not sure what to do? That's how I'm feeling right about now. I feel like I'm losing control of things and I'm not exactly sure what I should do. You see, my dad passed away about a month and a half ago, if not a little over that. He was my world. We were close, just like a father and a daughter should be. He would do anything for me no matter what. It finally hit me that he was never coming back. That was the day, our school, was getting ready for our annual father daughter dance.

Let me tell you about myself, my name is Marleigh Elizabeth, I have a twin sister name Rileigh Nicole, we're both fourteen, we'll be fifteen in a couple months. We have an older sister named Isabella Marie, but we just call her Bella, and lastly, we have an older brother named Emmett Mikel. Our sister is seventeen, and our brother is twenty, and in college. Let me start from the beginning, at least a couple of months before our dad passed away.

I guess you could say, that this is my story to tell, and maybe, it will help with the healing process.

"Hey Marleigh, where's Rileigh?" my older sister asked me as she came up next to me at my locker.

Shutting my locker I turned around to face Bella, and I said, "I don't know, she said she was gonna meet me at my locker."

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Bella and I heard before we could walk down the hall. Looking behind us, we see our sister running towards us, trying to catch up.

"Bout time," I told Rileigh as we all headed towards the parking lot.

Hitting me in the shoulder, Rileigh responds, "Yeah, yeah, I was talking to Dean."

"Yeah, uh huhh," Bella said.

"What? I was," Rileigh responded.

Facing Rileigh I said, "It's nothing, but I hardly doubt there was much talking."

"Marleigh Elizabeth!" Rileigh exclaimed.

Mocking my twin I responded, "Rileigh Nicole!"

Laughing a bit Bella says, "Alright you two."

We walked the rest of the way to our older sister's truck, leaving us to think quietly. My sister Rileigh is a couple minutes older than I am, and she likes to remind me all the time. She's dating this guy named Dean. They hang out almost constantly, and that usually gets her into trouble, not all the time but sometimes.

I wish I could find someone like him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything, but I'm just in awe of their relationship. Even my older siblings are dating. Bella is seeing this guy from her class named Edward, and let me tell you, besides Dean, Edward is also a gentleman, he treats my big sister the way a guy should. My older brother, yeah he's dating some girl form his school, her name is Rosalie, I've seen her at least a couple of times.

Getting pulled from my thoughts by my twin I hear her say, "Marleigh, come on, we're home."

Looking around, I realize that we are indeed home. I must have been in deep thought to not pay attention. Grabbing my things, I follow Rileigh up to our house. Walking into the house, I head on up to my bedroom that I share with Rileigh; Going over to my side of the room I place my bag on top of my bed, and proceed to get my homework out and start working on it.

A few minutes later, I hear a knock on the door and I said, "Come in."

"Hey 'Leigh," Bella said as she walked in.

Responding back, I said, "Hi."

Watching my sister walk closer to me she came over sat on the bed and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Looking up at Bella I replied, "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? What's wrong?" Bella asked sitting next to me.

Putting my notebook into my history book to mark the page, I replied, "Well, it's just, I didn't do very well on my history test today. Mom and dad aren't going to be too happy."

My sister put her arms around me and said, "I wouldn't worry about it hun. It's just a test, I'm sure if you talk to your teacher you can re-take the test."

I leaned my head against my sister's shoulder and said, "Yeah, I was going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Good, now come on, mom says dinner is about done." Bella said, as she stood up and pulled my arm to get me to stand up.

"Okay, okay," I told her as I stood up and followed my sister out of my room.

Walking down the stairs, I started thinking about how I was going to tell my parents about my failed test I got back today in my history class.

"Marleigh, sweetheart, is everything okay?" I heard my mom ask me.

"Huhh," I asked, and then said, "Oh, yeah I'm fine, but I need to talk to you and dad later."

I watched as my mom was setting the table as dinner was about to close to being done. Then she said, as she was putting the glasses on the table, "What's wrong baby?"

"Well," I started as I began to fidget with my fingers, "it's about my history test I took earlier this week."

"Oh?" my mom asked as she looked up at me, and then asked, "Well? How'd you do?"

"Uhm, actually," I started, and then said, "Not so good, I failed it."

"Marleigh Elizabeth!" my mom all but shouted my name.

"I'm sorry mom, I tried, I really did," I told her, as I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"I want you to talk to your history teacher, and ask if you can take the test over," My mom told me. Then she said, "You have got to get your grade u in that class, and failing a test is not going to help."

"I know, and I do plan on asking him tomorrow, it shouldn't be a problem." I told my mom.

"Good, now go wash up, tell your sisters to wash up too." My mom said as she went to put the dinner dishes on the table.

"Okay," I replied, then I walked out and headed to the living room and spotted both my sister's watching T.V. and I said, "Mom wants us to wash up, dinner is about done."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Bella said as both she and Rileigh got up.

Leaving my sister's, I went upstairs to the bathroom and washed my hands. Making sure my hands were washed, I headed back down the stairs, and headed for the kitchen. I went to the table and sat in my usual seat and waited for everyone else to come and have a seat.

Once my sister's and my mom sat at the table, Rileigh asked, "Mom, where's dad at?"

"Your father is working late tonight," Our mom answered.

Throughout the rest of dinner we all ate quietly. When dinner was about done with, our mom said, "Bella, Rileigh, I want you two to clean up the dinner dishes, and put the left overs away please, Marleigh, I want you to go up and do your homework, and make sure you study your history."

"Yes ma'am," we all replied to our mom.

As soon as we all got done eating we all got up from the table and went our separate ways, me going up to my room, and my sister's went off to clean the kitchen. I have the tendency to get lost in thought, pretty much all the time, especially since my sisters are always out on the weekends with their boyfriends and that just leaves me home alone with my mom, or dad and sometimes both, especially if my dad isn't working.

Sometimes, I just wish that I was an only child, but then again if I was, then my life would be way more boring than it is right now. I love my siblings I really do, and I'm really close to my sisters and my brother, especially really close to my twin, Rileigh. I can practically tell her anything and everything and she won't tell anyone a thing I said. I can trust her with my life.

Now don't get me wrong, I can trust my other sister and my brother with anything too. I mean they are my big brother and sister, and well they taught us everything. My sisters and I (and my brother too of course) do a lot of things together, especially when Emmett is home from school on his breaks.

"Oh-my-gosh, 'Leigh, you'll never believe it!" My sister said rushing into our room, while bringing me out of my train of thought. Which she does almost all the time, it's like she knows I'm thinking or something.

Turning to face my sister I reply, "What is it Ri?"

"Dean, just told me how he really feels about me, and it's like oh-my-gosh!" Rileigh said as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Isn't it always like that Rileigh?" I asked my sister as I put my math homework into my bag.

"No, not really, we talk a lot, but he's just so sweet, and he isn't one to push ya know? I really do like him a lot." Rileigh replied back with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know Rileigh; you tell me this almost all the time, it's pretty much almost considered no news really." I told her as I went to go start on my history homework.

Sitting up on her bed Rileigh asked, "What crawled up your butt and died?"

"Sorry, it's just, I'm stressed out right now, and I failed this history test we had taken earlier this week. So, now I have to make sure I study for it, and hope for the best that Mr. Rodgers will let me re-take the test over. If not, then I'm most likely going to be screwed. Mom wants me to re-take the test and I'm not so sure on what's going to happen if I can't." I told my sister almost all in one breath.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much sister; I don't think mom can do too much about you not being able to re-take your test." Rileigh said.

Sitting Indian style on my bed, I replied, "Yeah, well I'm also failing his class, and mom knows this. She's seen my report card a few weeks ago. I kind of have to really pull my grades up; otherwise, I'm going to be grounded. Not that it should matter really, I have no life."

"What are you talking about? You do too have a life 'Leigh, you always hang out with your friends, and if not them, you always hang out with me and Bell's if we aren't with our boyfriends." Rileigh told me reassuringly.

Sighing, I replied, "Ri, ya know, I really don't. I don't have that many friends, and ever since you started seeing Dean, I haven't really gotten to hang out with you in like a REALLY long time. The same thing with Bell's except she's been with Edward since like last year."

Watching Rileigh get up and walk over to my side of the room, and sitting onto my bed next to me, she says, "Well, maybe me, you, and Bells could have a girls night, and stay up late sometime in the next weekend or two."

"That sounds like a good idea, but talk to her first, make sure she doesn't have any plans, and if she wants to hang with her two little sister's. I doubt she'll want to cause we're her kid sister's, but sure, if she wants too then I'm in." I responded to my sisters' idea.

"Okay, sweet that sounds like a plan then, I'm not doing anything with Dean this weekend, so maybe we could do it this weekend, have a sister night this weekend." Rileigh said as she got up from my bed and headed for our door, to go in search of our older sister.

"Cool, lemme know what she says though, and she doesn't have too, make sure she knows that please. I don't want her to feel like she has too, especially if she already has plans with Edward." I told my sister before she completely walked out the door.

"Okay, I will," Rileigh replied as she walked out the door, shutting the door behind her.

After my sister left the bedroom, I went back to studying my history assignment. I have to admit, I'm not the best in history, and I can never really understand some of it. I get that it has to do about the past and what made our country the way it is today, but it all just seems kind of boring to me I guess. If only I can get straight A's in this class like I can my science classes then I'd be a happy camper, and my mom would be even more of a happier camper. I'll have to ask my older sister if she could tutor me in my history class. 'Cause apparently I am not getting the hang of this. At least this history assignment is done and out of the way. Luckily I only had like half of the homework page already done.

Right after I put my homework, and text books back into my book bag, I look at my cell phone, and see that my best friend Sierra had texted me. As I was texting her back Rileigh came back into the room, and said,

"Okay, here's the deal. Bella said she could do Friday night, will that work?"

"Huhh, oh yeah, that'll work," I replied almost forgetting what we had talked about earlier. As you can see already, I tend to forget things.

"Sweet! I'll let her know," Then my loving sister was out of the room, just as quick as she had arrived.

I think I'm going to go ahead and walk downstairs and see if there's anything worth watching tonight. As I walked out of my room, I made sure to shut the door, before leaving, and then proceeded to head downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs, I was passing by Bella when she stopped and said,

"Hey 'Leigh, Rileigh was just telling me about having a girls night this Friday night."

"Yeah, it was her idea," I told her, and then said, "If you have plans with Edward than that's fine, it could just be me and Rileigh."

"No, I don't have any plans with him Friday night, so it'll be just a girl's night; three sisters' bonding with each other. I think it's a good idea. We need to spend more time together. I feel like we're leaving you out of a lot of things hun." Bella replied.

"You aren't, but honestly it feels that way, but really, you guys aren't leaving me out of anything. You have your own life to live; I don't want to be in the way of you guys." I told my older sister honestly.

"Marleigh, listen, you aren't going to be in the way of anything okay? I promise, if you need me, or heck you need Rileigh, you know we'll always be there for you no matter what it is. Emmett is also there for you too, don't forget that, we're family, and we stick together no matter what, it doesn't matter if it's big or small, if you need one or all of us, then we'll be there okay?" Bella told me as she hugged me.

"Okay, thanks Bella," I told her as I hugged her back.

"You're welcome," she said, then continued, "So what are you off to do now?"

"Eh, I was just gonna see if there was anything good on T.V. or not," I answered her.

"Well, have fun if you get bored, you can always come hang out with me in my room, or whatever, not much to do I know, but at least you won't be too bored out of your mind," Bella said laughing a bit.

"Okay, thanks," I told her, and then I watched her as she headed up the stairs, and I finished going down the stairs, and headed for the living room.

I walked into the living room, and seen my mom on the couch watching something on the news, I went over and sat next to her and said, "I'm sorry mom."

Looking over at me, my mom replies, "Sorry about what dear?"

"Well, for everything really, mainly about failing my history test, and well, failing that class too. I don't know what it is, but it's just so boring to me, and I can't hardly keep up in that class." I answered her as I looked at my lap.

"Baby, listen, it's not that I'm angry about you failing that class, or the test. I just want you to do well in school, so you can learn things, and get into a good school. Maybe if you talk to your sister, Bella, that is, or your father, then maybe one of them could help you with your history class." My mom told me.

"I know, it's just hard, almost like math is, but surprisingly, I'm doing pretty well in that class, at least well enough for me that is; I was just thinking about asking Bella first, only because dad's always busy." I agreed with her.

"That's true, why don't you go on up and ask Bella and see if she could start helping you with your history class, just until you get your grade up to a passing level at least," My mom suggested.

Sighing, I replied, "Okay, I love you mom."

"I love you too baby," my mom said.

Before leaving, I turned back to my mom and ask, "By the way, dad is coming home tonight right?"

"Of course he is, he's just working late again, he's been picking up extra shifts to bring in a little bit more money, we want to take a vacation this year, and every little bit helps." My mom answered.

"Oh, okay, well, after talking to Bella, I might just go to bed early tonight, so I'll see you in the morning?" I told my mom.

"Okay, good night, and I love you 'Leigh."

"I love you too mom, and good night."

After giving my mom a hug, I walked back upstairs and headed for my older sister's room. Reaching Bella's room, I knock on her door, and I hear her say, "Come in."

Walking into her room, I ask, "Hey, uhm Bella, I have a question."

"What is it hun?" Bella asked.

Walking all the way into room, I walk over and sat on her bed and said, "Is it alright, if you can help me with my history class, just until I get my grade up to at least a passing grade level?"

"Of course, I can help you," Bella replied back.

"Really; what about Edward?" I asked her.

"He can wait, I can help you every day after school, and he can just wait till I'm done helping you first, he won't mind, he'll understand, I promise," Bella told me.

"Okay, thanks Bella, really," I told her as I stood up.

"You're welcome," Bella replied back.

Walking towards her door, I said, "I'll leave alone now, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm kind of pretty tired."

"Okay, have a good night, sleep well, and I'll see you in the morning, I love you," Bella replied.

"I love you too, good night," I told her as I walked out, and shut the door as I left her room.

I walked back towards mine and my twin sister's bedroom, and walked in. Going over to my dresser, I pick up my comfiest pajama's and I start getting changed for bed, after making sure the bedroom door was locked. Once changed, I unlocked the door, and went and crawled into bed, and slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

TBC...

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think of this so far, and i promise i will try and update, i'm not sure about tomorrow as it's Memorial Day (for U.S.A) hope you have a good day/night and again thanks for reading.**

**Trish**


End file.
